Motti
Motti '(イリオ・モッティ ''Irio Motti) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fury. She is the sister and tag team partner of Johannes. Appearance Motti has brown hair going down along with a white ribbon at the back of her head. The ribbon looks like cat ears from the front. She has large eyes like those of a cat, like Johannes, and are green. She has two small cat-like teeth sticking out of her mouth as well. She wears a low-cut yellow tank-top thats reveals her belly button, an orange collar with a large yellow bell hanging on the collar and white gloves with yellow highlights trimmed to make room for her fingers. Her left glove is abnormally larger than the right glove with an "M" on it, possibly suggesting her name, Motti, which starts with an M. She has an orange belt with a yellow paw-like object at the center and low-cut white shorts. She also appears to wear white boots. Personality Motti is a carefree and hyperactive girl. Her personality is similar to that of a cat. At times, she says the word, "meow" even in between her sentences or speaks just saying that one word. Sometimes, she talks in third person saying her name in a sentence. She is very playful and gets distracted by little things such as a butterfly during a tag match against Kyoya and Benkei. Usually, she doesn't sit still. Often moving around the stadium. She also plays the cute act in order to lure her opponents in her trap during her battles. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Motti was chosen to become Johannes tag team partner in order for him to qualify in the tournament. She was unsure of participating alongside him since she never battled in a tournament before. Johannes tells her to stay back and let him do all the work as she didn't have any problem with the plan and she reminds him again about a reward he promised her. In the first round of the Tournament, she launches her Bey and does what Johannes says staying out of the battle. Motti focuses her attention in another direction to entertain herself while her partner takes care of his opponents. After his Lynx defeats both Beys simultaneously. Motti cheers for their win and moves onto the next round. Motti is thrilled again to see the crowd around her waving from the support she is getting. Johannes tells her to leave Kyoya and Benkei all to himself and tells her to stay back once more for the second match which she does so She launches again and this time, she becomes distracted by a butterfly attempting to capture it. Later on, she becomes bored and relaxes during the battle. Benkei tries to attack Gasher but she uses her cat eyes to lure him into a trap to escape the attack. She uses Cancer go to the top of the stadium to watch for Dark Bull. Cancer is sent flying into the air after Bull's uppercut from under the stadium. The screaming Motti comes close to a stadium out. She tries the same tactics again but doesn't affect Benkei and he charges for an attack. Johannes comes in between the two making her think he was protecting her. He scolds her for getting in his way and releases a twister of sand knocking Motti both and Benkei's Bey out of the stadium. Beyblade '''Flame Gasher H145WD Beybattles Gallery Motti2.PNG|Motti with Johannes. Motti11.PNG Motti3.PNG Motti4.PNG Motti5.PNG Motti6.PNG Motti7.PNG Motti8.PNG Motti9.PNG Motti10.PNG nfdfdsnfosad.PNG kfkjfsad.PNG nsdffdsn.PNG bdsadsab.PNG jjdfsjdfsj.PNG gjdsakjsda.PNG hbsabsaHB.PNG dsadsabhds.PNG sfjklsaji.PNG hdsahdsa.PNG motti00.JPG motti01.jpg matti02.jpg matti03.jpg motti04.jpg 3005630419_1_9_BQYUSAGe.png Johannes21.jpg Trivia *She resembles Mariah from the original series. *Motti is just like her older brother, Johannes, as they both love cats. *It seems Motti's main style of fighting is by playing cute and attacking when the opponent is in tears after they fall for her cute act just like Tetsuya Watarigani and Selen Garcia (who both use Gasher Beyblades as well). *Her left hand is unusually larger than her right hand, because of the glove. *Despite being obsessed with cats, she doesn't use a Leone or Lynx Beyblade, preferring to use a Gasher. **However, this could possibly to keep her Bey different from Kyoya and Johannes, who also use Leone and Lynx Beyblades. Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Supporting Characters